


Сумеречная зона

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирка и Спока направляют на отдаленную планету для участия в важнейшей конференции, касающейся разработки полезных ископаемых, но в самом начале встречи в здании происходит взрыв, и Кирк со Споком друг друга теряют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сумеречная зона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Twilight Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925460) by [Blackbird Song (Blackbird_Song)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_Song/pseuds/Blackbird%20Song). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 за команду Леонарда Нимоя.  
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Velvetpurr.  
> Текст содержит иллюстрацию "Неразделимые" от ladunya14.

— Добро пожаловать во Фратрию, мистер...

— Капитан...

— Адмирал, — поправил Спок.

— Ох, да, — сказал Кирк. — Все время забываю.

— Действительно, — отозвался Спок, и Кирк бросил на него косой взгляд.

— ...Кирк, — закончил он, снова глядя на приятной наружности администратора, пытаясь понять, к какому из трех полов он принадлежит. Кажется, все-таки к женскому. — Адмирал Джеймс Т. Кирк. А это...

— Капитан Спок, ваш супруг, — закончила администратор, и ее глаза стали еще больше, чем были. 

Кирк посмотрел на приподнявшего бровь Спока.

— Мы не состоим в браке, — сказал он.

— Друг с другом, — уточнил Спок.

Кирк уставился на него вопросительно.

— Мы женаты на нашей работе, — сообщил Спок.

Кирк снова повернулся к администратору.

— Так и есть. Что ж, эм... как мне вас называть?

— Тарнин, — ответила администратор.

— Рад знакомству, Тарнин. Наши номера уже готовы? 

— Ох, — щеки Тарнин залились лососево-розовым румянцем. Такого цвета Кирк, кажется, еще не встречал. — Мне так жаль, адмирал Кирк, но в брони было указано, что вы с капитаном Споком супруги, и вам требуется один номер. А свободных у нас нет...

— Сейчас сезон, — констатировал Спок, не обращая внимания не удивление Кирка. — Это логично.

— Если вы пожелаете, я могу выселить кого-то из менее важных гостей, — предложила Тарнин, из лососевой становясь красно-коричневой.

Кирк покачал головой.

— Ничего страшного.

— Нам с адмиралом не раз приходилось делить комнату, — объяснил Спок.

— Тогда я...

— Проводите нас в наш номер и перестанете себя корить, — перебил его Кирк. — Все и так думают, что мы супруги.

— Именно, — сказал Спок. — Но все же интересно, кто резервировал для нас жилье во Фратрии и почему он оформил такую странную бронь.

— Я бы поставил на Боунза, — пробормотал Кирк, подавая Тарнин кредитку.

— Я никогда не пойму, за какие заслуги доктора Маккоя повысили до звания адмирала, — пожаловался Спок.

Кирк поставил в падде подпись и улыбнулся Споку.

— Потому что пришло время, — объяснил он. — Они бы и тебя повысили, если бы ты не пригрозил им в таком случае уволиться, — он не обернулся, но все равно знал, что Спок за его спиной сдержал тяжкий вздох.

— Спасибо, адмирал, — сказала Тарнин.

— Не за что. Теперь, если вам не трудно, проводите нас в номер...

— С удовольствием! Вы хотите, чтобы вам предоставили живой организм, или достаточно навигационного устройства? 

Кирк посмотрел на Тарнин и по привычке отметил признаки тщательно скрываемой усталости в ее глазах.

— Навигатор подойдет.

Тарнин подала им вибрирующую штуковину размером не больше окарины.

— Разумеется, адмирал, вы всегда сможете связаться со мной с помощью голосовой команды, произнеся слово «Помощь» на расстоянии не более метра от устройства. Для поиска номера необходимо просто произнести его название. 

— Как оно отключается? — спросил Спок.

— Командой «Уединение», — ответила Тарнин с профессиональной вежливой, но понимающей улыбкой. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Кирк и посмотрел на пульсирующее в его ладони устройство. — Э-эм... — прибор зажужжал. — О боже, — пробормотал адмирал. 

— Номера «Обоже» не существует.

Кирк чуть не уронил навигатор.

— А как называется...

— Палаты героя!

Устройство завибрировало сильнее.

Кирк посмотрел на Спока и на мгновение забыл о настойчивой пульсации зажатого в ладони прибора.

Спок, не отрываясь, смотрел в точку, расположенную где-то над правым плечом Тарнин.

— Я могу вам помочь, капитан Спок?

— Простите за личный вопрос, Тарнин, но я никогда раньше не видел бентианского скарабея. Полагаю, это искусственный...

Лицо Тарнин на мгновение окаменело.

— Конечно. Содержать или распространять находящиеся под угрозой исчезновения формы жизни незаконно. 

— Да. Да, разумеется. Удивительная копия.

— Спасибо, капитан. Вы очень добры, — Тарнин заученно улыбнулась и повернулась в сторону вновь прибывших гостей.

— Пошли, Спок, — позвал Кирк и направился прочь. Не услышав шагов последовавшего за ним капитана, он остановился и обернулся.

Спок словно прирос к месту, не отрывая взгляда от Тарнин.

Кирк вздохнул и вернулся к стойке.

— Спок, — шепнул он в острое ухо. — Грубо так таращиться, — Спок никак не отреагировал, и Кирк потянул его за рукав. — Спок, — настойчивее прошептал он. Он хорошо помнил, что на совещаниях предупреждали ни в коем случае не разглядывать жителей Фратрии, если в данный момент вы с ними не разговариваете. Или не хотите вступить в сексуальные взаимоотношения. 

Спок неуверенно шагнул к Кирку, так и не отведя взгляда от скарабея Тарнин. 

Воспользовавшись поводом, Кирк приобнял его за плечо и повел прочь.

— Это все усталость, — объяснил он изумленным присутствующим. — Нам нужно выспаться. Не так ли, Спок?

— Да...

Вялый ответ Спока отлично подтвердил его слова. Кирк хлопнул его по плечу и повел в сторону номера под странным названием «Палаты героя».

***

— Это не комната, — сказал Кирк, изучая потолки высотой метров в тридцать.

— Действительно, данный термин не особо... удачен, — согласился Спок.

— Мебель по размерам как раз для землян...

— А двери голготиранские, — заметил Спок, рассматривая резные каменные двери размером девятнадцать на пятнадцать метров.

— Ага, все тринадцать, — согласился Кирк. — Наверное, это проектировалось в честь Спасителя Батара. Не знал, что во Фратрии он до сих пор в таком почете...

— В самом деле, — отстраненно сказал Спок.

— Мне показалось, она говорила, что здесь всего одна комната, — Кирк толкнул ближайшую из дверей-гигантов. За ней оказался огромный шкаф с полками и крючками, закрепленными на разной высоте: от одного до двадцати с лишним метров.

— Думаю, она имела в виду, что спальня только одна, — предположил Спок.

Одно за другим они исследовали все помещения.

— Комната для приемов, салон, гостиная, игровая комната, ванная комната, часовня, столовая, кухня, кабинет, комната для охраны, детская — думаю, ни один из нас не уместится в этой колыбельке — теплица, псарня... О, а вот, наверное, спальня, — Кирк посмотрел на Спока. — Я даже заглядывать боюсь.

— Мне заглянуть? — Спок протянул руки к расположенной рядом с дверью консоли.

— Прошу, — мрачно отозвался Кирк. — Ох. Эта кровать...

— Она довольно...

— Неописуема...

— И сбивает с толку.

Кирк расхохотался.

— Она огромна! 

— И ромбовидна, — сказал Спок.

— Очевидно, тоже сделана для голготиранцев, — Кирк неуверенно посмотрел на Спока.

Спок посмотрел в ответ и направился к кровати с таким видом, словно собирался прочесть ей лекцию. Усевшись, он незамедлительно приподнял бровь.

— Удовлетворительно. 

— Значит, мне покажется слишком мягкой, — вздохнул Кирк.

— Не думаю, — Спок жестом предложил адмиралу присесть рядом. 

Кирк подчинился, и его глаза широко раскрылись даже раньше, чем он успел полностью опустить на кровать вес своего тела. 

— Как она это делает?

— Полагаю, это новейшая разработка в технологии подстраивающихся под потребителя матрасов, — протянул Спок. — Доктор Маккой упоминал об этом устройстве, когда прибыл с последнего медицинского симпозиума. 

— Ну, тогда понятно, откуда растут ноги у этой шутки с бронированием, — понял Кирк. Он оглядел гигантскую кровать. — Что ж, по крайней мере места тут вполне достаточно для нас обоих.

— Действительно. 

— Эта штуковина больше Айовы, — пробормотал Кирк. — Нам придется пользоваться комбейджами, чтобы пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи.

— Думаю, этого не потребуется, Джим.

Кирк улыбнулся и легко коснулся руки Спока.

— Нет, полагаю, не потребуется.

— Ты голоден?

— Нет. Слишком устал. А ты?

— За сегодняшний день я потребил достаточное количество пищи, — Спок посмотрел на Кирка. — Я тоже испытываю утомление, Джим.

— Длинный был денек, — вздохнул Кирк, на мгновение прижался боком к Споку и встал, чтобы приготовиться ко сну. — Похоже, спальня сообщается сразу с двумя ванными комнатами, — заметил он.

— Это... гигиенично, — сказал Спок.

Кирк хмыкнул. 

— Ты хотел сказать «чрезмерно»?

— Да.

В первый раз за день Кирк улыбнулся Споку совершенно искренне.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, Спок. И очень надеюсь, что мы не потеряем тут друг друга после того, как примем душ.

— Я всегда тебя находил.

— Или я тебя.

Они смотрели друг на друга так долго, что заболели глаза. Кирк не стал привычно размышлять о том, кто моргнул первым, и направился в ванную, чтобы помокнуть под пригодным для голготиранцев водопадом, который он ожидал там обнаружить. Оставалось надеяться, что там есть контроль давления воды, а иначе его ненароком смоет в канализацию.

***

Конференц-зал Споку не понравился слишком роскошной даже для этого места обстановкой. Он не мог избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что Джим подавлен и чувствует приближение старости. И хотя с самого начала было известно, что возможность умереть в один день для них была чисто теоретической, он наконец понял, что имеют в виду люди, когда говорят о неуклонном беге времени. Но всё это было несущественно и спорно, если шло вразрез с долгом друга по отношению к Джиму.

Он только было начал освобождать свой разум от лишних мыслей, как краем глаза заметил что-то непонятное. Он попытался на нем сфокусироваться, однако ничего не увидел. Моргнув, он вгляделся снова, но в зале было пусто.

— Спок?

Он повернулся и встретился взглядом с озадаченным Джимом.

— Пытаешься выучить речь?

— Нет.

— А мне показалось, что ты витаешь где-то в парочке световых лет отсюда.

— Прошу прощения, я отвлекся. Я крайне редко бываю в зоне терминатора, такие места влияют на мою способность к концентрации...

— Ты уверен, что все в порядке? — взволнованно уточнил Джим.

— Да, — ему снова показалось, что что-то мелькнуло перед глазами, и он сосредоточился. Ничего. — Однако, я испытываю некоторые визуальные затруднения.

— В чем дело?

— Я... Доктор Маккой сказал бы, что у меня «галлюцинации».

Джим нахмурился.

— И что ты видишь?

— Я не знаю. Визуальная аномалия напоминает эффект, наблюдаемый при использовании индивидуального маскировочного устройства. 

— Что совершенно невозможно, — сказал Джим. — На маскировочные устройства в этом секторе наложен запрет длительностью в сто лет.

— Да, — подтвердил Спок.

— Однако твои органы чувств почти всегда функционируют безупречно, — сказал Джим, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Спока.

— Джим! 

Они оба обернулись на звук знакомого голоса.

— Арил, — улыбнулся Джим с видимым облегчением. — А я-то гадал, куда ты пропала!

— Давненько не виделись! — Арил Шоу обняла Джима и поцеловала в щеку.

Джим тоже ее поцеловал, и Споку, к его недовольству, пришлось иметь дело с целым спектром беспорядочных эмоций. К сожалению, постоянные сумерки в этом районе Фратрии определенно оказывали негативное воздействие на его самоконтроль.

— Так как жизнь у Специального Представителя Земли по вопросам законодательства? — спросил Джим, и мисс Шоу отступила на шаг.

— Полна дел, — ответила она с соответствующей обстановке серьезностью. Спок всегда уважал это ее качество. — Нам необходимо переговорить до того, как начнется конференция, — она перевела взгляд на Спока.

— Прошу прощения, адмирал, специальный представитель Шоу, мне нужно ненадолго вас покинуть...

Джим бросил на Спока полный сожаления взгляд. 

— Джим, время не терпит, — поторопила его мисс Шоу, и Джим кивнул Споку.

— Увидимся, когда начнется конференция. 

Спок качнул головой и направился к противоположному концу зала.

И тогда он снова это увидел: неестественное преломление света, которое возникает только при использовании маскировочного устройства. Намеренно не глядя прямо на искажение, он попытался вычислить объем и форму скрытого объекта, пользуясь только периферическим зрением.

Но в этот момент приоткрылась дверь, и неизвестный феномен неожиданно быстро проскользнул в узкую щель.

Спок последовал за ним, не отрывая глаза от бликов света, удаляющихся по длинному коридору в направлении Зала Приветствий. С некоторым разочарованием он осознал, что аномалия движется к главному входу западной стороны консульства, и замер, размышляя, стоит ли ему следовать за ней, учитывая, что конференция начнется через шесть целых три десятых минуты. Прикинув, сколько ему понадобится времени на то, чтобы вернутся, он решил, что проследить за аномалией до дверей он успеет точно. На ходу он пытался рассчитать, насколько далеко он сможет пройти за ней за пределами здания, если обратный путь преодолеет бегом.

Взрыв выбросил его через открытую дверь и ударил о ближайший угол здания консульства. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, он заметил, что замаскированный объект свернул за угол, и в самый последний момент взрывная волна слегка приподняла в воздух его одеяние. Он успел подумать только одно: _Джим_.

***

Когда Кирк очнулся, то поначалу не ощутил ничего, кроме тошноты и головокружения. Окружающий мир был полон пыли, и боли, и чудовищного звона в ушах. Нельзя сказать, что он никогда раньше не приходил в себя подобным образом, но чем старше он становился, тем неприятнее казались ощущения. Первым делом он подумал об Арил. Открыв глаза, он попытался сориентироваться в окружающем его хаосе. И тут же услышал ее слабый стон.

Она была покрыта крошками камня, по ее виску стекала струйка крови, и с первого взгляда было понятно, что ей незамедлительно требуется медицинская помощь. Поперек ее ног лежала толстенная балка, которая каким-то образом при падении миновала его. У него самого ноги были, кажется, целы, но, без сомнения, было сотрясение. Он попытался позвать на помощь, поперхнулся из-за наполнявшей воздух пыли и какое-то время никак не мог отдышаться.

А потом он вспомнил про навигационное устройство. Ощупав себя, он принялся шарить по полу и наконец обнаружил его в четырех футах слева, по другую сторону от лежащей Арил. 

— Прости, — выдохнул он и навалился на нее, чтобы дотянуться до прибора.

Она громко застонала, и у Джима сжалось сердце. Навигатор тут же ожил в его руке и принялся издавать такой оглушительный писк, что Кирку пришлось зажать уши. Неужели никто больше не слышит этот кошмар?

В сознание его привели прикосновения чьих-то рук и звук голосов. Что-то вроде гипошприца прижалось к его руке, но голоса продолжали доходить до него словно через вату.

— Арил Шоу, — с трудом произнес он.

— Специальный представитель Шоу жива, адмирал Кирк.

Пытаясь не обращать внимание на жуткий звон в ушах, Кирк поискал обладателя голоса и наконец разглядел стоящего на том месте, где две секунды назад была Арил, гуманоида, облаченного в защитный костюм. А потом он понял, что освещение тоже изменилось.

— Как долго вы здесь? — прохрипел он.

— Пять стандартных для Федерации минут. Группа спасателей уже закончила извлечение представителя Шоу из-под завала. Ваше личное навигационное устройство погрузило вас в стазис, чтобы ваше состояние не ухудшилось, пока вас не найдут. Шум в ушах продлится еще три рабочих цикла, так что вам стоит...

— Я должен найти Спока, — сказал Кирк, пытаясь сесть.

— Вам не стоит пытаться подняться самостоятельно...

— Я прекрасно... ох!

Незнакомец протянул ему затянутую в толстую перчатку руку. Кирк ухватился за нее с некоторым раздражением и встал на ноги.

— Спасибо. А где мой навигатор?

Поколебавшись мгновение, спасатель протянул ему устройство.

— Тарнин? — сказал в него Кирк.

Прибор продолжал мерно жужжать в его ладони.

— Помощь, — еще раз попробовал Кирк.

Раздалось несколько щелчков, и усиленная вибрация защекотала ему пальцы.

— Палаты героя.

Штуковина в его руке нервно задергалась.

— Палаты героя полностью уничтожены, — буднично заметил спасатель. 

В груди у Кирка похолодело.

— Спок, — прошептал он и схватился за комбейдж. — Спок! — заорал он.

Ответом ему была тишина.

В это мгновение для Кирка все потеряло значение. Он побежал, и его зрение внезапно прояснилось, а перед глазами, как живая, возникла карта здания консульства. 

Но вскоре бежать стало некуда. Он стоял посреди того, что когда-то было длинным коридором, холлом и дверью в Палаты героя. Теперь все это больше напоминало кратер, в котором валялись обломки, размером не превышающие последнюю модель медицинского трикодера доктора Маккоя. Когда он вспомнил размер мебели, размер кровати, которую они со Споком делили всего несколько часов назад, термин «уничтожена» показался ему слишком мягким описанием произошедшего. 

Он сглотнул и с непробиваемым выражением лица протиснулся мимо группы офицеров безопасности вниз, в то место, которое когда-то было их номером. Для того, чтобы понять, что это было плохой затеей, много времени ему не потребовалось.

Службе безопасности тоже не потребовалось много времени, чтобы вытащить его из пульсирующего разлома, который его едва не поглотил.

— Вы в порядке, адмирал Кирк?

— Где капитан Спок?

— Его останки обнаружены не были.

— Останки?

— Биосигнал капитана Спока на территориях консульства и отеля не зафиксирован.

Кирку вдруг жутко захотелось сорвать защитный костюм с лидера группы и придушить этого... эту... это.

— Назовите последнее отмеченное местоположение капитана Спока, — угрожающе потребовал он.

— Конечно, адмирал, — лидер группы активировал какой-то прибор, закрепленный на том, о чем Кирк очень хотел думать, как о запястье. — Минутку...

Кирк подумал, что они со Споком должны были установить постоянную связь, на тему которой Боунз долгое время подшучивал, а потом, годы спустя, всерьез предложил свою помощь в формировании. Он не знал, является ли наполнившее его ощущение отчаяния и тоски всего лишь последствием катастрофы, сорвавшей важнейшую встречу комитета по ресурсам и уничтожившей немалую часть того, что когда-то было грандиознейшим отелем на планете.

И тут представитель службы безопасности застыл на месте.

— Судя по моим данным, последнее местоположение капитана Спока было отмечено за пределами главного западного входа. Он перемещался на большой скорости. Горизонтально. По воздуху.

Кирк тоже замер, прислушиваясь в затопившему его изнутри облегчению.

— Покажите мне дверь.

Лидер группы поднес к его глазам запястье. 

— Черт подери, — тихо выругался Кирк. — Я ничего здесь не понимаю. Где эта дверь?

И тут он заметил скользнувшую мимо них высокую фигуру в форме служащего.

— Забудьте, — отмахнулся он от офицеров безопасности. — Тарнин! 

Служащий не остановился, и Кирк устремился следом.

— Эй, Тарнин! — он побежал. — Тарнин, где Спок?

Служащий спокойно шел дальше.

Кирк догнал его и схватил за плечо.

— Эй!

Только тогда служащий обернулся, и оказалось, что это вовсе не Тарнин, к тому же он определенно был враждебно настроен.

— Простите, — сказал Кирк. — Я перепутал вас с другим...

— Для вас мы все на одно лицо.

— Я видел вас только со спины в облаке пыли, — объяснил Кирк. — К тому же у меня плохое зрение. Пока вы не повернулись, я был уверен, что это мой знакомый.

— Ваше оправдание звучит убедительно, — презрительно ответило существо.

— Я ищу своего спутника — вулканца. Вы его не видели?

— За сегодняшнюю смену я не встретил ни одного вулканца. 

— В таком случае не могли бы вы проводить меня до западного входа? В последний раз его видели именно там.

— Я как раз туда направляюсь. Вы можете следовать за мной.

Взгляд его по-прежнему казался Кирку враждебным. 

— Спасибо, мистер... как я могу вас называть?

— Глеймор, — помолчав пару мгновений, сказало существо.

— Спасибо вам, мистер Глеймор. Меня зовут...

— Адмирал Кирк, — перебил его Глеймор. — Всем известно, кто вы такой, — он развернулся и быстро пошел дальше по коридору.

— Тогда вы должны знать и моего спутника, — сказал Кирк, почти бегом догоняя длинноногое создание. 

— Капитан Спок, — без какого-либо интереса сообщил Глеймор.

Кирк никак не мог понять, что должен сейчас чувствовать — обиду или облегчение.

— Говорят, в последний раз его биосигнал был зафиксирован, когда он проносился в горизонтальном положении сквозь западные ворота.

— А, — сказал Глеймор. И вот тогда Кирк начал волноваться по-настоящему. — В таком случае вам стоит поискать своего супруга во дворе.

— Мы не состоим в браке.

— Еще одна ложь Федерации? — нахмурился Глеймор.

— Ни Спок, ни я, ни Федерация никогда никому не лгали о нашем семейном положении, а точнее — об отсутствии такового.

— Значит, очередные слухи. Как это утомляет, — Глеймор ускорил шаг.

— Постойте, мистер Глеймор...

— Это главный западный вход. Дальше вам за мной следовать нельзя, — Глеймор прошел через огромный дверной проем. Когда он поворачивал за угол, что-то знакомое и очень яркое отскочило от подошвы его ботинка. 

Кирк подошел к тому месту, где оно упало, и наклонился, чтобы поднять.

— Спок...

В его ладони лежал помятый и исцарапанный комбейдж. Сердце Кирка замерло в груди.

Преследование он заметил только тогда, когда кто-то с силой ударил его по затылку.

***

Ничто из его жизненного опыта — даже _кахс-ван_ — не могло подготовить Спока к суровым условиям здешней пустыни, плавящейся под лучами раскаленного солнца. Особенную неприятность ему доставлял запах мусорных куч, с которыми он периодически сталкивался во время безуспешных поисков замаскированной жизненной формы.

Он устал. Он не спал с тех пор, как пришел в сознание у стены во дворе консульства. Тогда же он обнаружил, что его комбейдж пропал. 

Болела рука. Он почувствовал, как в нее попала стеклянная и титановая шрапнель, когда его выбросило взрывом из здания консульства.

Из-за слишком яркого света болели глаза. Он ощущал, что его внутренние веки вот-вот закроются, и из последних сил препятствовал процессу.

Он испытывал жажду. В последний раз он пил три стандартных дня назад, и становилось невозможным игнорировать недостаток жидкости в организме. 

Голод, к счастью, особой проблемой для него не был. Без пищи он может прожить еще десять целых две десятых дня, но без воды ему осталось не более полутора, учитывая то, что температура воздуха продолжает повышаться, а ветер исчез совсем. 

К тому же он был озадачен. Внутренний хронометр определил, что он находился без сознания в течение одного целого и тридцати пяти сотых часа после того, как взрывная волна ударила его о стену. Учитывая скорость перемещения замаскированного объекта, он не должен был обнаружить его спустя такое время без помощи сенсоров «Энтерпрайз» или приборов службы безопасности Федерации. Однако через минуту после того, как он поднялся на ноги и направился по дороге, которую выбрал объект, он заметил жизненную форму того же размера и обладающую теми же характеристиками движения. 

Он знал, что его ведут за собой намеренно. Он только не понимал, зачем. А еще он знал — хотя и не мог определить, откуда ему это известно — что испытание, которому его подвергают, является необходимостью.

И чем дальше он шел, тем тяжелее становилось испытание. Испытание терзало его самоконтроль постоянным солнечным светом, и это только усиливало воздействие на него всех остальных лишений, к тому же при таком освещении следовать за неизвестной сущностью становилось все сложнее. 

Спок обогнул очередной мусорный курган, и его внутренние веки закрылись из-за резко ударившей в глаза интенсивной солнечной вспышки. Что-то острое вонзилось в бок. Ядовитый газ заполнил легкие, и он упал на землю. Он понимал, что его катра будет утеряна навсегда, но жалел сейчас только об одном — что не попрощался с Джимом.

***

Кирк пришел в себя в темном помещении. Он лежал на спине. На кровати. На самой обыкновенной кровати, вроде той, что была в его детской в Айове. Он вдруг испытал приступ облегчения, и сам себе удивился. За свою жизнь он спал на огромном количестве разнообразных предметов меблировки, ряд из которых даже вообразить себе было сложно, а все, чего он, оказывается, желал — это самая простая домашняя кровать. Ну, наверное, не совсем домашняя, поскольку быть пристегнутым к изголовью цепями — это как-то чересчур.

Было бы только неплохо, если бы голова болела не так сильно. А еще не очень понятно, отчего так темно, если он может чувствовать доносящийся с улицы легкий ветерок.

— Где я? — пробормотал он.

— На другом краю Фратрии, — раздался неподалеку от него женский голос.

Кирк замер.

— Та-а-ак, — медленно протянул он. — И почему я здесь?

— Вы наш заложник, адмирал Кирк.

— И тут так темно, чтобы я не мог вас увидеть?

— Нет, сейчас ночь. Точнее, то время суток, что считается у нас за ночь. Чтобы увидеть настоящую ночь, вам пришлось бы проехать еще четыреста девяносто семь километров на запад. 

— Звучит так, словно это самое большое чудо на свете, — удивился Кирк.

— Так и есть. Ночью прохладно, и звезды просто _великолепны_. 

— Сколько тебе лет?

— По меркам Федерации?

— Так было бы понятнее...

— Девяносто семь.

— Девяносто? Голос у тебя, как у семнадцатилетней! — Кирк подвинулся и дернул скованными руками. 

— О, девяносто семь — это совсем мало для бентианского Жителя Тьмы. Но я не настолько молода, чтобы вы могли всерьез рассчитывать, что уговорите меня вас отпустить или что-то в этом духе.

— Даже пописать не пустишь?

— Вам не потребуется мочиться до начала первой рабочей смены. 

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Я сделала вам специальный укол. Не волнуйтесь. Вас скоро переведут в помещение, где можно будет снять цепи. Мы не сторонники насилия.

— В самом деле? А как тогда ты объяснишь мое сотрясение мозга?

Девушка придвинулась, и Кирк понял, что она сидит на стуле или даже в массивном кресле.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказала она. — Этого не должно было случиться.

— Да? А что должно было?

— Вы должны были пойти с нами по доброй воле.

— Что ж, если бы кто-то потрудился меня пригласить, может, так бы оно и произошло, — он едва справлялся с охватившим его раздражением.

Кирку показалось, что его собеседница резко выпрямилась.

— Они сказали, что просили вас.

— Значит «они» солгали! — боль в голове Кирка уступала только боли, которую он испытывал при воспоминании о том, как он нашел комбейдж Спока. Он даже лоб помассировать не мог или вытереть слезящиеся глаза.

— Тише, тише.

Прохладная рука коснулась его лба, и по его жилам вдруг заструился сладковатый аромат.

— Я вам верю. Я знаю, что вы говорите правду.

Кирк гневно отвернулся.

— Не смей лезть в мою голову!

— Я и не собираюсь. Мы этого не умеем. Мы просто... можем чувствовать других. Некоторые лучше, некоторые хуже.

— Тогда почему тебя обманули?

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ты упомянула, что они сказали тебе о том, что просили меня. Ты им поверила. Если ты умеешь читать других, так почему тебя смогли обмануть?

Девушка вздохнула. 

— Мы научились лгать друг другу, — наконец призналась она. — Это одно их ужасных последствий того, что нашу планету захватили чужаки.

— Но ваш профсоюз передал Бентию Федерации в обмен на защиту от захватчиков и помощь в вопросах глобальных изменений климата. 

Девушка нервно рассмеялась.

— Ну так посмотрите, что сделала с нами ваша Федерация! Вы даже не знаете, какое имя раньше носила Фратрия, не так ли?

— Нет, — был вынужден согласиться Кирк. Спок бы знал. Спок _знал_. Но заснул прежде, чем успел ему об этом рассказать. 

_  
— Стоит признать, что я нахожу определенную логику в одержимости доктора Маккоя этими кроватями._

_Кирк улыбнулся зажатой в руках книге, когда Спок вытянулся на кровати рядом с ним — неожиданно близко._

_— Ты едва не мурлычешь, Спок._

_— М-м-м._

_Кирк негромко рассмеялся._

_— Если бы мне кто-то сказал в те времена, когда мы только познакомились, что вулканцы так ценят роскошь, я бы его тут же отправил в лазарет._

_— Вулканцы слишком ценят свое самолюбие._

_— Ты наконец-то признаешь, что у тебя есть самолюбие? Не думал, что доживу до этого дня! — Кирк посмотрел на Спока и заметил, что кожа на его обнаженной груди и плечах покрыта мурашками. — Тебе холодно, или это реакция на местный воздух?_

_— Холодно._

_— Что ж, это по крайней мере объясняет, почему ты улегся практически мне под бок, хотя с той стороны кровати еще метров двадцать свободного места..._

_— Если моя близость тебя беспокоит, то я перемещу свое тело в более отдаленную..._

_— Спок! — Кирк покачал головой и вздохнул. — После всех этих лет... и ты опять!_

_Спок промолчал._

_— В чем дело? Я думал, тебе нравится, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь._

_— Я никогда такого не говорил..._

_— Тебе и не надо было. Иди уже сюда._

_Спок подвинулся ближе, и Кирк его обнял._

_— Вот так-то лучше. Черт, да ты ледяной. Почему ты ничего не сказал?_

_— Я сказал._

_Кирк закатил глаза._

_— Я имел в виду раньше! Что подумают люди, если я позволю моему предполагаемому мужу околеть до смерти?_

_— Что ты был небрежен, — тут же отозвался Спок. — Но опасности «околеть до смерти» не было, Джим._

_— Может, и не было, — сказал Кирк, потирая плечо Спока и повыше подтягивая одеяло. — Но ты всегда заболеваешь, если долго находишься на холоде. Сейчас нормально?_

_— Да._

_Не в силах ничего с собой поделать, Кирк наслаждался этой близостью. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы такие вот моменты стали для них обычными, чтобы не приходилось каждый раз преодолевать все еще разделявшие их бесконечные барьеры культурных различий и норм приличия._

_— Хорошо, — сказал он, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы поцеловать Спока в лоб. — А теперь расскажи мне о бентианском скарабее, которого ты видел на плече Тарнин. Почему он так важен?_

_— Как тебе известно, этот вид находится под угрозой исчезновения, однако высоко ценится браконьерами и торговцами. Каждый, кто носит украшение, похожее на это животное, должен иметь сертификат, подтверждающий его искусственное происхождение, и быть готовым в любой момент предоставить копию для молекулярного сканирования._

_— Да, я все это знаю, — сказал Кирк, задумчиво поглаживая под одеялом плечо Спока. — Но чем это животное отличается от других находящихся под угрозой исчезновения видов? И почему Тарнин так занервничала, когда ты заметил ее украшение?_

_— Существует легенда о том, что бентианцы способны формировать с этими созданиями связь, похожую на описанные в земных сказках отношения между ведьмой и ее фамильяром, вот только... — Спок поежился._

_— Только что?_

_— Судя по тому, что я читал, их отношения имели более физическую основу. После того, как Бентия изменила вращение, скарабеям стали приписывать способность дарить хозяевам здоровье и долголетие. Разумеется, их хозяева принадлежали к самым состоятельным слоям населения, так что эти их особенности могут иметь совсем иное происхождение._

_Кирк обнял Спока покрепче._

_— Но это не помешало бы браконьерам использовать любую возможность, чтобы втюхивать скарабеев приезжим?_

_— Да, не помешало бы. И, как тебе известно, так оно и случилось._

_— До тех пор, пока Федерация не наложила запрет на продажу и содержание._

_— Который Тарнин, очевидно, решила проигнорировать._

_— Вот как?_

_— Именно. Бентианский скарабей на ее плече был настоящим._

_— Откуда ты знаешь?_

_— На щитке этого животного есть пигментированный участок..._

_— Та бирюзовая полоска?_

_— Да, — Спок зевнул и уткнулся Кирку в плечо. — Создать ее искусственно невозможно._

_— Тебе-то об этом, разумеется, известно..._

_— Да._

_— И?_

_— Скарабей Тарнин был настоящий. И, что еще важнее, живой._

_— Как ты понял?_

_— Оттенок пигмента меняется после того, как животное погибает, — речь Спока становилась все медленнее. — Именно поэтому Фратрию... называли... когда-то..._

_— Когда ты в последний раз как следует высыпался? — шепотом спросил Кирк и поцеловал Спока в макушку. Нечасто ему представлялась такая возможность._

— Мне жаль, что вы потеряли своего спутника жизни.

Только после этих слов Кирк сообразил, что плачет. 

— Так зачем вы тогда его взорвали?! — заорал он.

— Мы не используем взрывчатку. Мы не приемлем насилие, — спокойно ответила девушка, но в ее голосе прозвучала явная неуверенность. 

Хоть какой-то прок от его боли. Кирк взял себя в руки.

— И все же... твои сообщники вырубили меня и силой приволокли сюда, — в отличие от нервной системы, глаза его начали потихоньку привыкать к серо-черному мраку, и теперь он мог различать очертания сидящей рядом с кроватью фигуры. Он сумел разглядеть только то, что она высокая, с длинными руками и ногами. Голова болела, а зрение туманили стоящие в глазах слезы. 

— Я уже говорила, что этого не должно было случиться! — теперь его собеседница действительно стала похожа на обманутого ребенка, и это было куда информативнее, чем все, что было сказано за последние десять минут.

— Но случилось, — сказал Кирк, пытаясь призвать на помощь весь отцовский инстинкт, которым он когда-либо обладал. — А теперь расскажи мне, зачем я здесь.

***

Придя в себя, Спок первым делом попытался определить, где находится. Температура воздуха была приятной, влажность адекватной, однако его руки и ноги были скованы, а глаза закрывала повязка.

— Добро пожаловать в Дом Солнца, капитан Спок.

— Спасибо, Тарнин. Почему я до сих пор жив?

— Ваши упорство, навыки и выносливость привлекли наше внимание. Мы испытываем отвращение к бессмысленной смерти, поэтому приняли решение обеспечить вас необходимой заботой и крышей над головой.

— Благодарю. Могу я осмотреться?

— Повязка на ваших глазах — часть процесса лечения. Целитель сказал, что мы не должны ее снимать в течение одного стандартного для Федерации часа.

— Ваш целитель имеет опыт лечения вулканцев?

— До вашего прибытия он владел исключительно теоретической информаций по этому вопросу.

— Тогда со всем уважением я прошу вас разрешить мне воспользоваться хотя бы одной рукой, чтобы удалить ткань со своих глаз. Ее давление мешает внутренним векам втянуться.

— Целитель не говорил ничего о внутренних веках вулканцев, — удивилась Тарнин.

— Это рудиментарные образования. В моем случае они активировались после трех проведенных в вашей пустыне дней из-за длительного воздействия интенсивной солнечной радиации. Но сейчас звук изменился, и окружающая температура значительно ниже. Мы находимся в какого-то рода помещении?

— Да. В настоящее время интенсивность излучения составляет всего тридцать пять процентов от того, которому вы подвергались снаружи. 

— Тогда вы позволите снять повязку, Тарнин? Она причиняет мне боль.

— Да. 

Спок услышал, что Тарнин шагнула к нему и замерла на расстоянии приблизительно в одну целую две десятых метра.

— Прошу вас иметь в виду, капитан Спок, что я хорошо владею пятьюстами семьюдесятью тремя приемами единоборств. Я не имею никакого желания с вами сражаться, но, если потребуется, без колебаний использую любой из них.

— Вас понял. Вам тоже следует знать, что я обучен не хуже и имею те же мотивации, когда дело касается угрозы моей жизни или здоровью. 

— Похоже, мы друг друга поняли. 

— Да, — Спок внутренне приготовился совершить убийство, если возникнет такая необходимость.

Тарнин коснулась оковы не его левом запястье, и она расстегнулась. 

— Могу я пошевелиться?

Тарнин помолчала мгновение.

— Минутку.

Спок почувствовал, что Тарнин обогнула подножие мягкой платформы, к которой он был пристегнут, прикоснулась к его правому запястью и отошла подальше — куда быстрее, чем Спок мог от нее ожидать.

— Теперь вы можете удалить повязку, — судя по всему, Тарнин находилась от него на расстоянии не меньше десяти метров. 

Спок поднял руки, размял затекшие пальцы, чтобы восстановить кровообращение, и, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в кистях, коснулся лица.

— Под повязкой находится какая-то субстанция. Что это?

— Это увлажняющая мазь, изготовляемая из произрастающей на юге Хамула сорной травы. Данный состав высоко ценится целителями Бентии за его лечебные свойства. 

— Из-за него я ощущаю жжение в глазах. 

Через две целых три десятых секунды Тарнин уже вкладывала ему в ладонь что-то влажное.

— Ткань пропитана нейтрализатором, который был протестирован и признан безвредным для всех видов, когда-либо посещавших Фратрию. 

Спок приложил ткань к глазам, и жжение тут же исчезло.

— Я прошу прощения за ошибку целителя. Он не должен был накладывать мазь, которую никогда не тестировали на вулканцах. Вам требуется еще какая-то помощь?

— Нет. Но вы должны знать, что я наполовину человек и не всегда реагирую на лечение так же, как чистокровные вулканцы. Так что обобщение такого рода может оказаться ошибочным.

— Я проинформирую целителя о ваших симптомах. Он должен был проверить вашу физиологию прежде, чем начать лечение...

— Не беспокойтесь. Моя физиология временами ставит в тупик даже главного врача «Энтерпрайз». С вашего позволения, мне бы хотелось открыть глаза.

— Можете открыть, — Тарнин снова отошла на десять метров. 

Освещение было достаточно ярким, и Споку пришлось прижать к глазам ладони, чтобы дать себе время адаптироваться. Чуть раздвинув пальцы, он принялся осматривать помещение, в котором находился.

Стены были неровные, отполированные в одних местах и имеющие естественную структуру в других. Потолок был столь же неровный. На его куполообразной поверхности прослеживались следы обработки, и все же он определенно был результатом многолетних естественных процессов. 

— Это пещера, не так ли?

— Да. Моему народу пришлось уйти в такие укрытия, когда Бентия лишилась дней и ночей. 

— Это логично, — Спок снова огляделся. Его зрение все еще было затуманенным, и он испытывал некоторую дезориентацию. К тому же его внутренний хронометр тоже дал сбой. — Как долго я здесь?

— Пятьдесят семь часов, восемнадцать минут и тридцать две секунды по времяисчислению Федерации. 

— Поразительно. Не помню, чтобы я входил в целительный транс... — Спок задумался. В последнее время он постоянно не высыпался, последствия взрыва и связанного с ним ранения, а также блуждание среди мусорных куч под палящим солнцем вкупе с невозможностью потребления достаточного количества жидкости без всякого транса более чем объясняют столь долгий период, в течение которого он находился в бессознательном состоянии. 

— Как администратору гостиницы «Консул» мне кое-что известно о вулканском целительном трансе, — сказала Тарнин. — И ни единого признака у вас не наблюдалось. Вам требуется в него погрузиться?

Спок проанализировал свое состояние и решил, что его организм функционирует не оптимально, но удовлетворительно, так что целительный транс ему сейчас не нужен.

— Нет. Могу я сесть?

— Да. Вам требуется помощь?

— Я так не думаю, — оковы на ногах Спока чуть расслабились, и ему без особого труда удалось принять сидячее положение. — Тем не менее, в ближайшее время мне понадобится размять ноги, чтобы избежать непоправимых деградационных изменений кровеносной системы. В отличие от других гуманоидов, вулканцы практически нетерпимы к длительному обездвиживанию. 

Тарнин нахмурилась.

— Вы, разумеется, можете использовать любое оружие, чтобы удержать меня от побега.

Тарнин выдохнула.

— Это было бы просто немыслимо!

— Я не нахожу логики в вашей реакции. Вы совершенно спокойно держите меня пристегнутым к платформе, не принимая во внимание то, что это наносит вред моему здоровью. 

Тарнин моргнула.

— Вы рассказали мне о том, что владеете боевыми искусствами. Вы полны сил, а я нет. Вам есть к кому обратиться за помощью, если возникнет такая необходимость. Судя по помещению, здесь живут или работают другие существа. При оптимальных условиях мы могли бы быть равнозначными соперниками, но сейчас вероятность того, что я буду успешен в рукопашном бою, равна одному к семистам сорока восьми. 

Тарнин взвешивала эту информацию довольно долго, и вскоре зрение Спока восстановилось в достаточной мере для того, чтобы заметить, что бентианский скарабей переместился на другое плечо Тарнин. Спок не был уверен, но ему все же показалось, что насекомое смотрит прямо на него. 

— Ваши расчеты выглядят убедительно, капитан Спок, — наконец сказала Тарнин.

— И они максимально возможно точны для данной ситуации, уверяю вас.

— Конечно, — слабо улыбнулась Тарнин.

Сходство этого разговора с теми, что столько раз происходили между ним и Джимом, причинило Споку почти физическую боль. Ему даже пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся наружу слезы. После того случая с Ви'Джером слезы стали для него обычным делом. 

А потом оковы на ногах расстегнулись, Тарнин присела рядом и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Мне жаль, что вам пришлось страдать.

— Это вы заложили бомбу?

— Нет.

— Тогда почему на вас было маскировочное устройство?

Тарнин вздохнула.

— Потому что я слышала, что кто-то планирует террористический акт, и хотела узнать, правда ли это и могу ли я этому помешать.

— Почему вы не поставили в известность власти?

Тарнин бросила на него полный скептицизма взгляд.

— Вам вообще известно, как представители Федерации относятся к бентианцам? 

— Мне известно, что вас защищают от внешних атак и эксплуатации и что законы, действующие на всех планетах, входящих в состав Федерации, так же применимы...

Тарнин хохотнула — коротко и зло.

— Каждый раз, когда кто-то даже по самому ничтожному поводу обращается к властям, представители Федерации допрашивают каждого бентианца в радиусе пятидесяти километров. И не важно, кого изначально обвиняют в несоблюдении закона — голготиранца, землянина или андорианца — бентианцев все равно считают виноватыми во всем, если не находится совершенно неопровержимых доказательств их непричастности. И даже тогда нет никаких гарантий реабилитации. 

— Но статья семнадцать, пункт...

— Подавать на апелляцию нам не позволено. Мы либо оказываемся в тюрьме, либо лишаемся права работать и даже посещать зону терминатора, либо должны признать себя виновными и без всякой компенсации подчиниться требованиям заявителя, вне зависимости от того, что он от нас хочет. 

— Это противоречит законам Федерации.

Тарнин кивнула.

— Как и формирование мусорных свалок сразу за границей Туристической Полосы, известной вам как зона терминатора. 

Спок коснулся раны, полученной при взрыве метана, из-за которого он лишился сознания, когда бродил среди мусорных куч. 

— Что случилось с адмиралом Кирком?

— Не знаю, — в голосе Тарнин прозвучало искреннее сочувствие. — В данный момент его биосигнала нет на территории «Консула», однако спасатели и служба безопасности заявляют, что сразу после взрыва он вас искал. 

Спок нахмурился и потер ноги.

— Не знал, что кому-то из бентианцев удавалось прожить здесь больше десяти стандартных дней после того, как двести лет назад планета изменила вращение. 

— Мы, Жители Солнца, храним свое существование в тайне, поскольку ресурсов, необходимых для того, чтобы здесь выжить, крайне мало. К тому же это единственное место, где Федерация не станет нас искать. Здесь мы в безопасности и можем жить в мире с собой. 

— Как вам это удается? — спросил Спок.

— Пещеры помогают нам спасаться от солнечной радиации и обезвоживания, в них же мы выращиваем еду. Воду мы восстанавливаем. Но сейчас наша безопасность поставлена под угрозу из-за накопления токсичных отходов, дестабилизации экосистемы и бентианского общества в зоне терминатора. Чем больше бентианцев приходит сюда, вынужденно покидая плодородные земли терминатора, тем сложнее и сложнее становится наше существование без риска быть обнаруженными. 

Спок собирался ответить, но в это мгновение услышал тихие — очень тихие — шаги, доносящиеся откуда-то слева. Обернувшись, он заметил то самое искажение, за которым он последовал из конференц-зала. Мгновение спустя на его месте возникла фигура такого же роста и телосложения, как Тарнин — около одного целого восьми десятых метра, худая и длинноногая — но по ряду внешних признаков можно было сделать заключение, что это мужчина. Он подал Тарнин плащ.

— Полагаю, это ты потеряла.

— Его сорвало взрывной волной, — Тарнин аккуратно сложила плащ, бережно разгладив складки. — Я рада, что ты жив и здоров.

— А по-моему, плащу ты рада больше, — проворчал незнакомец.

Тарнин шагнула к нему, схватила за плечи и, улыбнувшись, лбом прижалась к его лбу.

— Так-то лучше, — сказал пришелец. — Не хочешь представить меня своему... другу? — от Спока не ускользнуло прозвучавшее в его голосе презрение.

— Не груби! — Тарнин повернулась к Споку. — Капитан Спок, это мой брат Глеймор.

***

— Вы здесь потому, что вы наша единственная надежда.

— Объясни, — потребовал Кирк.

— Вы самый известный представитель Федерации из тех, что когда-либо посещали Бентию, — сказала девушка. — Если мы возьмем вас в заложники, возможно, они нас выслушают.

— Ах, вот оно что, — бедро затекло, и Кирк поерзал в кровати. — И кто же вас выслушает? Кто вы вообще такие?

— Совет Федерации по управлению ресурсами. А я — Нирса.

— Что ж, Нирса, я могу тебе сказать прямо сейчас, что Федерация не ведет переговоров с похитителями, особенно если в заложники они берут персонал Звездного флота. 

— Нам известны порядки и принципы Федерации, адмирал Кирк, — сказала Нирса. — А еще нам известно, что ваша популярность может заставить даже Звездный флот изменить своим принципам. 

Кирк усмехнулся.

— Вы просто никогда не встречали адмирала Комака.

— Адмирала Комака раздражает ваша слава?

Кирку вдруг ужасно захотелось почесать затылок, но наручники крепко удерживали его руки в неподвижности. Вместо этого он вздохнул.

— Скажем так, есть в Звездном флоте те, кто при первой же возможности с радостью выбросил бы меня в космос из ближайшего шлюза. 

— Это жестоко, — сказала Нирса. 

— Да, — отозвался Кирк. — Как и похищение и удержание человека против его воли. 

Нирса молчала довольно долго. Кирк понял, что его глаза почти привыкли к серой мгле, и теперь он может разглядеть черты ее лица.

— Вы сказали, что могли бы пойти с нами добровольно, если бы М... если бы мои партнеры вас попросили. 

Кирк решился придерживаться выбранной линии поведения и дальше.

— Да.

— Не забывайте, что я могу читать людей, адмирал.

— Я думал, что для этого тебе надо к ним прикасаться.

— Даже если бы это было так, то мне бы не потребовалось. У вас очень выразительное лицо.

— А еще ты привыкла видеть в темноте.

— Именно.

— Уверена, что ты не вулканка?

Нирса тихо хрюкнула, и Кирк решил, что это что-то вроде смеха.

— Что ж, с чувством юмора у тебя, похоже, все нормально...

Но хрюканье не прекратилось — только стало громче.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Нирса не ответила. Звук больше не напоминал хрюканье — скорее кашель. 

Кирк попытался вырваться из наручников, но ничего не вышло. Из чего они сделаны, черт подери?

— Нирса? Нирса! Освободи меня! Я могу помочь...

Но Нирсу душил хриплый кашель.

— Эй! — закричал Кирк. — Есть тут кто-нибудь? Ваша подруга в беде...

Ничего не произошло, а Нирсе становилось все хуже и хуже.

— ЭЙ! — Кирк принялся греметь цепями и колотить каблуками по кровати так громко, как мог. — Кто-нибудь! Нирсе нужна помощь!

Ничего.

— Нирса... что мне делать? Как тебе помочь? — Кирк вспомнил о силовом поле на Менаре II и расслабился, пытаясь очистить разум. 

Ничего не получалось. Эта хрень не работала с обычными цепями.

— Черт! — выругался он и снова закричал. — ПОМОГИТЕ! 

Ничего. 

— Нирса... дыши, слышишь! ЭЙ, КТО-НИБУДЬ! — Кирк принялся колотить руками куда ни попадя, стараясь произвести как можно больше шума. — НИРСА СЕЙЧАС УМРЕТ! 

Он попал по какому-то выступу за головой и услышал, как что-то щелкнуло. На мгновение ему показалось, что он что-то себе сломал.

А потом раздался механический скрежет, и его кожи коснулся ветерок, дующий откуда-то слева.

Задыхаясь, Нирса рванулась в ту сторону.

Кирк попытался дотянуться до нее, но наручники не позволили. И только тогда он понял, что ветерок как-то странно пахнет.

— Лекарство?

Похоже, что Нирса кивнула, хотя понять было сложно из-за сотрясающих ее тело спазмов.

Кирк вдруг вспомнил, как мама справлялась с приступами астмы Сэма, когда медицинская помощь была им недоступна.

— Все в порядке, — ласково сказал он. — Если тебе что-то нужно, я рядом. Я помогу всем, чем смогу.

Нирса протянула руку, вцепилась в его левую ладонь и снова закашлялась.

От боли Кирк прикусил язык. Если она ему ничего не сломала, то как минимум оставила синяки.

А потом Нирса переместила руку на его предплечье. Кашель потихоньку начал сходить на нет.

— Все хорошо, — подбодрил ее Кирк. — Все почти закончилось... — он старался думать о чем-нибудь успокаивающем, вспоминал, как его семья ездила в Йосемити, как восхищалась вековыми лесами. На короткое мгновение рука Нирсы дрогнула, но тут же расслабилась, и Кирк даже не был уверен, что ему это не показалось. 

Через несколько минут девушка пришла в себя.

— Бла... благодарю...

— Не за что. Что случилось?

— Гри... грибок.

— Грибок?

Нирса слабо кивнула и привалилась к кровати, так и держа Кирка за руку. 

— Ну... здесь довольно темно и влажно...

Нирса покачала головой. 

— Не здесь. Это помещение продезинфицировано. Мы не хотим вас заразить. 

— Что ж, спасибо. А кто эти «мы»? И где они? Это те, кто меня похитил? Ты едва не умерла, но никто не пришел, хотя я звал изо всех сил, — припадок прошел, и теперь Нирса сжимала его руку значительно увереннее. 

— Они скоро вернутся. Они строят для вас новое помещение.

— Ты говоришь о той комнате, где мне разрешат снять наручники?

— Да.

— Занятно. Не слышно, чтобы кто-то что-то переделывал.

— Переделывал? Вы хотите сказать — перерабатывал?

Кирк моргнул.

— Ну... наверное, можно сказать и так, — нестерпимо хотелось почесать нос и встать наконец на ноги. А еще... — Ох... Нирса, мне кажется... укол перестал действовать раньше времени. Мне правда нужно встать. И побыстрее!

Нирса поднялась с пола и отступила туда, где она сидела до этого. Через мгновение Кирк увидел в ее ладони маленький объект.

— Прошу, скажи, что это ключ...

— Это ключ, — Нирса расстегнула оковы на его руках и ногах. Двигалась она невероятно быстро.

— Вы сможете стоять самостоятельно?

Кирк размял запястья и сел, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.

— Думаю, что да. Так где тут у вас... уборная?

— Я вас провожу. Мы не сможем воспользоваться светом еще в течение семи стандартных часов, так что вы можете пораниться.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься... находиться со мной, пока я...

Нирса дернулась.

— Мне бы это даже не пришло в голову.

— Хорошо. Тогда пошли быстрее!

***

Спок заметил, что лицо Глеймора исказилось на ноль целых три десятых секунды, но он мгновенно взял себя в руки и заученно улыбнулся, привычно скрывая презрение.

— Капитан Спок, — поздоровался он. — Рад узнать, что вы пережили взрыв. Мы считали, что вы погибли.

Спок поднялся и сцепил за спиной руки, старательно пряча боль, которой отзывалось во всем теле малейшее движение. 

— Ясно. Есть какие-то новости об адмирале Кирке?

Уголок губ Глеймора дернулся. Движение было столь мимолетным, что никто, кроме вулканца и, пожалуй, Джима Кирка, его бы не заметил.

— Я сожалею, но мне ничего не известно о местонахождении адмирала.

Тарнин взглянула на брата.

— Расследование уже закончено?

— Боюсь, что нет, — отозвался Глеймор. — Однако пока они ничего не нашли. Капитан Спок, как вы сумели найти это место?

— Я доставила его, — сказала Тарнин.

— Правда? На руках? Не знал, что ты можешь переносить такие тяжести.

Спок приподнял бровь, но комментировать не стал. 

— Без обид, капитан, — сказал Глеймор. — Вулканцы действительно тяжелее, чем другие... гуманоиды.

— Но не такие тяжелые, как бентианцы, не так ли? — отрезала Тарнин. — Прошу простить моего брата, капитан. Он начальник оперативного управления в «Консуле», и в последнее время ему пришлось непросто. Сначала подготовка конференции, потом этот теракт...

— Да, возникновение стресса при таких обстоятельствах логически объяснимо.

— Для всех, кроме вулканцев, разумеется?

— Глеймор! Капитан Спок не давал тебе повода!

Спок, не отрываясь, смотрел на подвижное лицо Глеймора. Его левое веко дернулось, затрепетали ноздри, затем дрогнуло правое ухо, и скривилась верхняя губа. Все это не заняло более одной целой двух десятых секунды, но сказало Споку о положении дел на Бентии куда больше, чем он наделся в ближайшее время узнать. 

— Ты права. Извините меня, капитан Спок. Мне необходимо погрузиться в цикл сна. Тарнин, прости, что нарушил ваш покой, — Глеймор развернулся и, не дожидаясь ответа, покинул помещение.

Скарабей на плече Тарнин передвинулся к краю воротника и коснулся лапкой ее обнаженной кожи.

Глаза Тарнин закрылись, и ее лицо на двенадцать секунд приняло умиротворенное выражение, а потом снова вернулось к норме.

— Тарнин, — сказал Спок, дождавшись подходящего момента. — Я не верю вашему брату.

Ее глаза расширились, но, вопреки ожиданиям Спока, она сохранила спокойствие.

— Объясните.

— Я считаю, что ему известно об адмирале Кирке больше, чем он утверждает. 

Тарнин подняла руку, и скарабей переполз на ее пальцы.

— Я согласна.

Общение между скарабеем и Тарнин изменило саму атмосферу в помещении. Спок отметил незначительное усиление уже имевшегося псионного поля и уменьшение напряжения в его собственном теле. Тарнин тоже заметно расслабилась.

— Капитан Спок, я должна извиниться перед вами за грубость моего брата. 

— Вы не должны этого делать, — сказал Спок. — Он сам в ответе за свои действия, не так ли?

— Не совсем, — возразила Тарнин, ее лицо вновь изменилось, и Спок подумал, что это сожаление. 

— Я не понимаю.

— Он винит меня за то, что с ним случилось. Он никогда не хотел работать в «Консуле», да и вообще — в Туристической Полосе. Он хотел быть здесь, не хотел сталкиваться с... изменениями.

Скарабей быстро пополз по правой руке своей хозяйки и замер на обнаженной коже в районе локтя. 

— Вы можете пояснить, что за изменения так его беспокоят?

— Не здесь. Пойдемте со мной. Сейчас время принятия пищи, так что я могу проводить вас в нашу столовую, — Тарнин шагнула в сторону так быстро, что даже у Спока поплыло перед глазами.

— В настоящий момент я не способен следовать за вами в таком темпе, — сказал он, но Тарнин успела преодолеть десять метров и скрыться за дверью раньше, чем он закончил предложение. 

— Конечно, — уже оттуда ответила она. — Я временами забываю, что другие виды не могут перемещаться так быстро, как мы.

Спок догнал Тарнин. Его травма доставляла гораздо больше неприятностей, чем он ожидал, но он силой воли заглушил боль и выровнял походку.

— Как долго Жители Солнца населяют это место?

— Вы имеете в виду данный комплекс?

Спок кивнул.

— «Лунара» стала постоянным жилищем во времена Спасителя Батара. До этого моя семья использовала ее только в те дни, когда сияла луна и ночь все еще приходила в эти края. Семья совершала паломничество дважды за бентианский год, когда ночь окутывала небеса на два полных часа, и луна была так велика, что ее сияние заполняло Палату Света, позволяя нам наблюдать за танцами скарабеев.

Спок замедлил шаг.

— Нам? 

Тарнин поколебалась мгновение, но все же ответила.

— Да, нам.

— Тогда вам...

— Тысяча семьсот двадцать девять лет по летоисчислению Федерации. Полагаю, что так. 

— А Глеймору?

— Он говорит, что тысяча восемьсот семнадцать, — Тарнин замерла перед вытесанной из известняка дверью, которую украшало высеченное или выдавленное изображение звёздной системы с двенадцатью планетами и их спутниками. Оно было очень похоже на Бентийскую систему и включало даже пририсованную орбиту Нирты, не вполне точно вписывающуюся в общую схему.

Спок взглянул на изображение и отметил технику, в которой выполнена орбита Нирты.

— Я прав в своем предположении, что это работа Пентара Нольского?

Тарнин моргнула.

— Да. Откуда вы знаете?

— Юго-восточная четверть орбиты Нирты изображена в стиле бентианского нео-ренессанса, большим поклонником которого являлся Пентар. К тому же можно легко обнаружить его подпись в западной части Бентии. 

— Я даже не представляла, что вы так подробно изучали бентианское искусство, Спок! То есть, простите, я хотела сказать капитан Спок...

— Данные формальности необходимы только во время официальных мероприятий. Я всегда интересовался искусством различных культур, к тому же моим долгом является держать своего командира в курсе значительных достижений и культурных обычаев того места, куда направляется наш корабль. 

Тарнин кивнула.

— Я восхищаюсь работами Пентара с тех пор, как впервые посетил Фратрию еще ребенком, сопровождая своего отца во время дипломатической миссии. 

— В самом деле? Не знала, что Сарек с Вулкана когда-либо интересовался подобными вещами.

— Мой отец ценит искусство так же, как и моя мать.

Тарнин снова повернулась к двери и нежно коснулась выбитого на ней узора.

— Пентар — мой далекий предок, и я была названа в его честь. Он прожил более пяти тысяч стандартных лет. Нам с Глеймором столько прожить не суждено.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что все бентианцы умирают.

— В чем причина?

— Причина неизвестна. Но наши тела быстро изнашиваются. Никому из взрослых не удастся протянуть более, чем две сотни лет. А дети... Их страдания неописуемы. Все мои погибли, не прожив и десяти стандартных лет.

— Полагаю, адмирал Маккой мог бы помочь вам установить причину данного заболевания...

— Мы не можем больше никому позволить спуститься на Бентию! — впервые, с тех пор, как Спок встретил Тарнин, она была по-настоящему испугана.

— Почему? 

— Потому что Жители Тьмы захватят их так же, как захватили адмирала Кирка.

Спок шагнул к Тарнин — и тут же крепко сцепил руки на груди, чтобы не схватить ее и не причинить вред.

— Куда они его забрали?

— Я не знаю, — сказала Тарнин. — Но я прочитала в сознании Глеймора, что адмирал Кирк захвачен — более того, я уверена, что Глеймор с ним встречался.

— Где Глеймор?

— В своей спальной палате...

— Где она расположена?

— Я не скажу. 

Спок сделал еще шаг вперед.

— Вы скажете мне немедленно.

— Нет.

За спиной Спока раздался шум. Он развернулся и собирался было бежать на звук, но Тарнин преградила ему путь. Он обошел ее, но через долю секунды она снова оказалась перед ним. Он потянулся к ее плечу, но она перехватила его руки, сжав их так крепко, что если бы он пошевелился, то заработал бы перелом. 

— Я не позволю вам угрожать моему брату, — почти закричала Тарнин.

— Я готов на все, чтобы найти адмирала Кирка.

— А я готова на все, чтобы защитить свою семью, — Тарнин дернула руками, не усиливая хватку, но давая понять, что она способна причинить еще более сильную боль.

И тут Спок заметил, что скарабей собирается переползти с руки Тарнин на его руку.

Они оба молча наблюдали за насекомым, которое определенно желало коснуться кожи Спока. 

Тарнин разжала руки, позволяя Споку подставить скарабею ладонь. 

_Друг жизни терпит боль. Не вина брата не знает где пара вулканца. Мир не выдержит жизни найти своего Джима. Оставь остальных в мире долгой жизни разрушенной по вине Батара._

_Гость в боли не виновный должен помочь паре. Мир умрет._

_Гость жестокий и друг жизни жестокий не могут работать вместе. Только гибель._

Контакт завершился, и Спок покачнулся. Сцены из прошлого Бентии, как живые, стояли перед его глазами.

— Я понимаю.

— Как и я, — сказала Тарнин. — Глеймор не может сказать нам, где адмирал Кирк, поскольку не знает этого сам.

— Я должен его найти.

— Я знаю кое-кого, кто может нас направить.

Спок кивнул. Только когда Тарнин придержала его, он осознал, что до этого его качало.

— Вы должны отвести меня к нему.

— Думаю, вы понимаете, что нам обоим нужно принять пищу прежде, чем отправляться на поиски вашего адмирала.

Несмотря на долгие годы, в течение которых Джиму то давали это звание, то забирали назад, Спок до сих пор удивлялся, когда слышал его в неформальной обстановке. Как он ни старался, оно вызывало отторжение. _Мне нужно найти своего адмирала._ Нет, это звучало неправильно. Даже сейчас, когда такие мелочи не имели значения, он никак не мог прекратить про себя повторять одни и те же слова: _Я должен вернуть своего капитана._

— Спок? Мне придется нести вас в столовую на руках?

— Нет. 

Спок последовал за Тарнин, пытаясь удержаться и не произнести вслух несколько слов:

_Я должен вернуть Джима._

***

— Свет будет еще десять часов, — сообщила Нирса, когда Кирк, сонно протерев глаза, посмотрел на стоящего рядом с девушкой высокого мужчину, который принес ему поесть.

— Десять часов? А если я хочу поспать?

— Сначала следует принять пищу, — сказал Нирса. — Еда быстро портится, — она кивнула мужчине, и он поставил поднос на стол. — Спасибо, Пендон. 

Поколебавшись мгновение, мужчина развернулся и ушел.

— Не хочу я вашей чертовой еды, — пробормотал Кирк.

— Тогда те, кто отдал вам часть своего пайка, с радостью заберут его назад, — выпалила Нирса.

— Пайка?

— Ваш комитет по использованию ресурсов позволяет бентианцам забирать только тридцать процентов от того, что нам удается вырастить на Бентии.

— Потому что бентианцы составляют только тридцать процентов населения. — пояснил Кирк.

— В сумеречной зоне — возможно. Но никто никогда не трудился подсчитать процент бентианцев на Темной Стороне.

— Этого не может быть, — сказал Кирк, вставая и принимаясь вышагивать туда-сюда вдоль кровати. — Любой корабль Звездного флота может произвести такого рода расчет даже с орбиты.

— Нет, не может, — Нирса опустилась в свое кресло.

Кирк замер.

— Почему?

— Потому что, по совету Спасителя Батара, Жители Тьмы покрывают все эриллиумом.

— Все?

— Строения, транспорт, приборы... все.

Кирк ткнул в ее сторону указательным пальцем.

— Спаситель Батар никогда не покидал Голготирии. Как он мог посоветовать вам покрывать все эриллиумом?

Нирса захлопала длинными ресницами, как самый обычный подросток, считающий старших «глупыми взрослыми, которые ничегошеньки не понимают».

— Спаситель Батар тайно посещал Бентию пятьсот семнадцать стандартных лет назад по просьбе Верховного совета Лейны. 

— Пятьсот? Во времена налетов орионских пиратов...

— Да. И поскольку Батару удалось защитить от них свой сектор...

— Верховный совет решил, что он сможет помочь Бентии.

— Да.

— Так почему именно эриллиум?

— Расскажу, если вы поедите.

— Ах, да. Мне же кто-то отдал свои пайки. Об этом мне бы тоже хотелось узнать поподробнее, — Кирк устроился за крохотным столом и только тогда осознал, что комната похожа на детскую. — Это твоя комната?

— Да, — Нирса бросила на него такой взгляд, что он сразу понял, как ей мешает его присутствие. — Простите, — тут же сказал она. — Это было грубо.

— Извинения приняты, — отозвался Кирк со всем достоинством, которое ему удавалось сохранить, сидя на стуле, изготовленном для худого как палка подростка двухметрового роста. — Так что там с эриллиумом? — спросил он, вгрызаясь в какой-то непонятный кусок. Несмотря на невзрачный вид, еда оказалась вкусной.

— Батар помог нам победить орионцев, но дольше оставаться с нами он не мог. Поэтому он научил нас использовать эриллиум для того, чтобы защититься от сенсоров других видов, что пытались нас обворовывать. Бентию в то время окружали семь конкурирующих торговых альянсов, и все они положили глаз на наши ресурсы.

— Но как покрытие могло помочь сохранить ваши ресурсы?

Нирса придвинулась к столу и тоже принялась за еду.

— Батар сказал, что из-за неверного представления о нашей численности они будут посылать на планету маленькие отряды, и мы легко сможем их победить.

— Что ж, в этом есть определенный смысл. Стало быть, уловка сработала?

— Более или менее, — протянула Нирса и отложила только что наполненную ложку. 

— Но...

— Нам приходилось совершать насилие.

— Это так, но...

— Батар сказал, что мы должны убивать их всех. Враги должны были считать, что никто не может выжить на нашей планете, словно какая-то невидимая сила уничтожает всякого, кто ступает на наши земли. Он сказал, что это единственный способ заставить их вести честные переговоры с Верховным советом.

— Он был известным стратегом, — Кирк замер, не донеся ложку до рта. — Так вот откуда пошла легенда о Бентианской Пасти?

Нирса печально кивнула и отставила тарелку.

— Это было ужасно. Мои родители рассказывали мне о страшных поступках, которые им приходилось совершать.

— Да, истории о тех днях... — заметив, как изменился цвет лица девушки, он постарался подобрать слово помягче, — довольно зловещие.

— Да, — цвет лица Нирсы пришел в норму.

— Так вот почему вы так ненавидите насилие?

— Мы едва не уничтожили самих себя. Всем, кому больше трех тысяч лет, есть что рассказать.

— Трех тысяч? Да сколько же вы живете?

— Средняя продолжительность нашей жизни должна составлять около пяти тысяч лет. Но теперь... Повезет, если мне удастся взглянуть на призму Пентара хотя бы двести раз.

— Это созвездие, я полагаю?

— Да, — восторженно выдохнула Нирса, — Оно взойдет завтра. Это самая прекрасная вещь на небе!

— Полагаю, в это время я все еще буду здесь?

— Вероятность данного события составляет девяносто девять целых девять десятых процента.

— Вот теперь ты точно говоришь, как вулканка, — сообщил Кирк, уставившись в тарелку. Аппетит пропал. 

Нирса замолчала, и Кирк воспользовался моментом, чтобы незаметно разглядеть ее при свете. Необычный фиолетовый цвет глаз, похоже, свидетельствовал о телепатических способностях. Длинные конечности отчего-то казались куда тоньше, чем должны быть, а кожа странно мерцала. Наверное, все дело во флуоресцентном освещении. 

— Вы говорили, что могли бы согласиться пойти с моими партнерами, если бы они попросили.

— Говорил.

— А если я попрошу вас пойти со мной в древний город Нол, вы согласитесь сделать это добровольно, не пытаясь причинить вреда мне и остальным? 

Кирк задумался. Нирса может читать его. На самом деле его терзало любопытство, но в то же время он бесился из-за того, что его держат в заложниках. Он всегда впадал из-за таких вещей в ярость. Но он никогда не бывал на планетах, обращённых к светилу одной стороной, что странно, поскольку таковых существовало множество. К тому же слова Нирсы про призму Пентара показались ему интересными. Он всегда любил звезды...

— Не могу пообещать, — наконец сказал он. — Если ты и правда можешь читать меня, то сама все видишь.

Нирса внимательно в него вгляделась.

— Я должна обсудить это с остальными. Через час к вам зайдут. Если вы к тому моменту все не съедите, то пищу придется выбросить, чтобы никто не отравился. Воду можно употреблять до тех пор, пока она не станет серой.

— Обычное дело, чего там, — пробормотал Кирк.

Нирса покачала головой.

— На вашем месте я бы выпила ее поскорее, — с этими словами она вышла из комнаты, захлопнув за собой металлическую дверь.

Подумав, Кирк съел все, что ему оставили. Если пища действительно является на Бентии дефицитом и кому-то пришлось пожертвовать из-за него частью своего пайка, то неизвестно, когда его покормят снова. Он глотнул воды — вкус странный, но вряд ли она опасна — и принялся исследовать комнату. Он по-прежнему не слышал, чтобы где-то велись строительные работы, впрочем, он вообще не мог слышать ничего из того, что происходило за пределами этого помещения.

Подойдя к окну, он заметил вдали слабое свечение. Надо будет посмотреть еще раз, когда в комнате вновь отключат свет, и попытаться определить, где именно начинается территория полного мрака. У него всегда было неплохо с геометрией и тригонометрией, так что рассчитать расстояние не составит труда, если он сумеет разглядеть зону терминатора. Рассчитать расстояние до Фратрии будет посложнее, поскольку он не представлял, на каком транспорте и как далеко его завезли на север или на юг. Нирса сказала ему, что они на другом краю Фратрии, но это не значит, что они от нее близко. 

Если она, конечно, не имела в виду, что они до сих пор в городе.

Кирк попытался открыть окно. Никакого механизма, для этого предназначенного, на раме не было, поэтому он просто давил и дергал в разных направлениях, но ничего не вышло. Похоже, эта штуковина намертво впаяна в стену, а на ощупь смахивает на прозрачный алюминий.

Он заглянул за изголовье кровати, представлявшее собой металлическую решетку, обрамленную деревянной каемкой, которая выглядела такой потертой, словно кровать передавалась из поколения в поколение. Удобно, чтобы приковывать пленников, и при этом так по-домашнему, — вяло подумал он. Хорошо, что дерево такое гладкое. Если бы не оно, он точно бы сломал руки, когда пытался помочь Нирсе.

Позади изголовья он обнаружил вентилятор, на кнопку которого он, вероятно, и нажал, когда размахивал руками. В него был встроен таймер и прикреплен флакон — на данный момент почти пустой. Он никак не мог решить, стоит ему волноваться из-за нездоровья Нирсы или быть довольным этим фактом. Если кто-то придет его заменить, то он может воспользоваться суетой и попытаться сбежать. 

Но, черт подери, как бы тяжело ни была больна Нирса, она от этого не перестает быть его похитителем, а стокгольмским синдромом Кирк не страдал. И если ее сообщники убили Спока, то ему вообще наплевать, что случится с ними, или с Фратрией, или со всей Бентией, если на то пошло. Он без лишних сожалений собственноручно спалит это место к чертям.

Вот только Спок пришел бы от его мыслей в ужас. При всей своей силе и выносливости он совершенно нетерпим к насилию. И тут Кирк снова подумал, не руководствуются ли бентианцы тем же самым, когда говорят о своей ненависти к жестокости. Быть может, это совсем не совпадение, что они так напоминают ему вулканцев? Быть может, умелая работа с клиентами, которую продемонстрировала Тарнин, и явные попытки Глеймора скрыть свое презрение к представителям Федерации были признаками того, что они скрывают свои истинные силы? 

Кстати, и скорость, с которой перемещается Нирса, тоже может быть признаком ее огромной мышечной силы, а вовсе не беспокойством о том, что он мог ее схватить. 

А еще она говорила о том, что бентианцы умирают, о том, что им не хватает пищи. Что-то на Бентии было не в порядке. Он осознал это еще тогда, когда только попал в насквозь пропитанную фальшью гостиницу «Консул». Он не выносил тайны, но отлично понимал, что пришло время попытаться разобраться в том, что тут творится. Наверное, ему стоит по своей воле отправиться с Нирсой в Нол. Возможно, там ему удастся хоть что-то узнать о происходящем на Бентии, пока он планирует свой побег. Но ему придется подстраиваться под их щиты из эриллиума. Нужно раздобыть коммуникатор и попытаться связаться с «Энтерпрайз», если она в зоне досягаемости.

Как же он хотел, чтобы здесь был Спок.

Он допил оставшуюся воду и принялся ждать.

***

Холод доставлял Споку неудобства, стягивающая глаза во время путешествия через Фратрию повязка вызывала некоторое раздражение.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, температура стала более комфортной.

— Вы можете снять повязку, — разрешила Тарнин.

Спок так и поступил, понимая, что не должен стараться двигаться медленно. Ни один вулканец не способен напугать бентианца скоростью движений.

— Капитан Спок, — сказала Тарнин. — Я хочу представить вам Марсена. Марсен, познакомься — это капитан Спок. 

Спок посмотрел Марсену прямо в глаза — так, как его учили.

Марсен склонил голову.

— Я принимаю вас в круг моих знакомых.

— И я вас, — Спок протянул руку, словно для земного рукопожатия.

Марсен коснулся ее и прочел Спока.

— Он такой, как ты описывала, Тарнин. Капитан Спок, моя Нареченная рассказала вам о моем неприятии чужаков?

— Да. Она также сообщила мне, что вы владеете информацией, которая может помочь мне отыскать адмирала Кирка.

— Если бы адмирал Кирк не был вашей парой, я не согласился бы сегодня на встречу. Те, кто удерживает его, достаточно отчаялись для того, чтобы нарушить наши запреты на насилие. Я не оправдываю их действия.

— Тогда вы согласитесь отвести меня к ним, чтобы я спас... свою пару?

— Я поступил бы так, если бы ваша связь была узаконена любым из путей, что считаются на Бентии приемлемыми. Быть может, он действительно ваш Нареченный, но по нашим законам вы только друзья, и я не могу вмешиваться.

— Отведите меня к нему.

— Я не могу.

— Я готов предложить его похитителям себя в обмен на его свободу.

Марсен покачал головой.

— Они не согласятся на это. 

— Тогда я сдамся в обмен на их согласие содержать нас вместе. Мы оба ценные заложники.

Марсен промолчал.

— Марсен, — вмешалась Тарнин. — Я тоже прошу тебя помочь. Спок и Кирк истинная пара, даже если они и не закрепили своей связи формально. Я твоя Нареченная и не стала бы лгать тебе, как они лгали самим себе. 

Марсен задумчиво посмотрел в окно.

— Известно ли тебе, что они взяли Кирка в Нол?

— Смотреть на восхождение Призмы? — Тарнин сглотнула. — Я не видела ее уже шесть лет.

— А я четыре, — сказал Марсен.

— Так давайте пойдем все вместе, — взмолилась Тарнин, сжимая плечи Марсена. — Как хорошо будет вновь увидеть звезды!

— Мне придется снова надеть на вас повязку, капитан Спок, — предупредил Марсен, глядя Тарнин в глаза.

— Я вытерплю это, если вы отведете меня к адмиралу Кирку.

— Что ж, хорошо. Тарнин... ты будешь обеспокоена известием о том, кто захватил адмирала Кирка.

— Как долго тебе об этом известно?

— Я узнал об этом в тот момент, когда твой флиттер приземлился в моем дворе.

— Так назови мне виновных.

Марсен покачал головой. 

— Тебе стоит увидеть все самой.

Тарнин внимательно всмотрелась в лицо Марсена, скарабей на ее плече, кажется, тоже вытянул голову.

— Да будет так. Они виновны и в том, что заложили взрывчатку?

— Нет, мне до сих пор неизвестно, кто устроил взрыв. Нам стоит поспешить. Вот только Зико не будет в Ноле в безопасности.

— Я взяла с собой ее жилище, — сказала Тарнин, извлекая из складок плаща деревянную коробочку. — Она сама решит, когда укрыться. 

— Меня беспокоит не только холод, — объяснил Марсен. — Говорят, на темной стороне появились грабители. Еще одно последствие навязанных Федерацией законов, — он протянул руку. — Пора завязать вам глаза, капитан Спок.

— Пусть он завяжет сам, — попросила Тарнин прежде, чем Споку пришлось делать это самому. — Мы затянем слишком туго и повредим его глаза.

— Хорошо, но мне придется проверить. И вы не должны подносить руки к лицу во время нашего путешествия.

— Понял, — сказал Спок. — Могу ли я на это время погрузиться в легкий медитативный транс?

— Это только приветствуется, — ответил Марсен более поспешно, чем допускал дипломатический протокол.

***

Было просто великолепно находиться снаружи и смотреть на невероятной красоты небо. Нирса была права: звезды были совершенно особенные. Здесь было холоднее, чем в любой другой точке планеты, но одеяние, которым обеспечили его Нирса и ее кузены, было теплым и мягким, а прижимавшиеся со всех сторон местные жители не только нарушали его личное пространство, но и служили чем-то вроде обогревателя.

Еще одна странность заключалась вот в чем: все, кроме детей, были выше его на голову, а то и больше. К его счастью и некоторому стыду, он подружился с тридцати трех летним мальчиком по имени Вольс, который, едва завидев его, промчался на близкой к варпу скорости через толпу с криком: «Я хочу идти рядом с инопланетянином!» Кирк хорошо помнил, что вел себя точно так же, когда в пятилетнем возрасте впервые увидел андорианца в очереди в парке развлечений. Наверное, его родители были в шоке.

Вольс болтал без умолку, сообщал всем окружающим, какой замечательный этот инопланетянин, и в конце концов толпа перестала его сторониться. Через некоторое время, Кирк даже забыл, что находится в заложниках. Скорее, он чувствовал себя кем-то вроде почетного гостя.

Но стоило ему расслабиться окончательно, как раздался звук приземляющегося флиттера. Кирк повернулся. Вся толпа повернулась вместе с ним.

В ослепительном свете сигнальных огней летательного аппарата он с трудом различил очертания двух бентианцев, сопровождающих кого-то ростом пониже и облаченного в длинную светлую робу. Кирк узнал бы эту походку из миллиона. 

— Спок? — прошептал он. 

Пришельцы замерли на расстоянии шести футов от них.

— Это адмирал Кирк? — спросил бентианец, стоящий справа от фигуры в светлой робе.

Руки, которые Кирк знал так же хорошо, как свои собственные, выскользнули из рукавов и стянули с головы капюшон, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение лицо, которое Кирк боялся больше никогда не увидеть. 

— Да, — хрипло ответил Спок.

Вольс запрыгал вокруг Спока, разглядывая то его, то Кирка.

— Два инопланетянина! — Кирк даже не думал, что бентианцы способны так широко улыбаться. 

— Вольс, — строго сказал его родитель. — Веди себя прилично.

— Но их два! Это же потрясающе!

— Адмирал Кирк, прошу вас, простите нашего сына. Он никогда не был в Сумеречной зоне и не встречал жителей других планет.

— Все в порядке, — рассеянно отозвался Кирк. Все, чего ему хотелось прямо сейчас — это кинуться на Спока и покрепче сжать его в объятиях. — Только не перед бентианцами, да, Спок?

— Верно, адмирал.

Продолжая улыбаться, как полоумный, Кирк попытался собраться.

— Я... мне тут сказали, что просто преступление — пропустить восхождение призмы Пентара. Не желаете ли присоединиться ко мне, капитан Спок?

— Почту за честь, — сказал Спок.

Никто, кроме Кирка не догадался бы, как сильно Спок замерз.

А потом к ним подошел один из сопровождавших Спока бентианцев.

— Тарнин! — воскликнул Кирк. — Я пытался вас отыскать после... после прискорбных событий во Фратрии. Рад, что с вами все в порядке.

— Спасибо, адмирал. Я также очень довольна, что вы живы и здоровы. Ваш Нареченный... был сильно обеспокоен вашим благополучием. 

— А? Да. Ну что ж... Предлагаю поговорить обо всем после восхождения Призмы, — Кирк протянул руку. — Пошли, Спок. Ничто не согреет тебя лучше сотен теплых тел.

Вольс вдруг пробежал прямо между ними.

— Я коснулся двух инопланетян!

Кирк так и не решил, плакать ему или смеяться, поэтому просто повернул голову и принялся вместе с остальными наблюдать за тем, как медленно и чинно из-за горизонта поднимается самое яркое созвездие, которое он когда-либо видел.

— Оно будет прямо над нашими головами через сто тридцать стандартных дней, — объяснил Вольс.

— Здорово, — отозвался Кирк, стараясь не думать больше ни о чем. Все, что ему сейчас хотелось, это остаться со Споком наедине. 

— Адмирал хочет поцеловать инопланетного капитана, — громко сообщил присутствующим Вольс.

— _Вольс!_ — одновременно закричали сразу несколько бентианцев, среди которых были, разумеется, и родители мальчика.

— Нам стоит пойти внутрь, — тихо сказала подошедшая Нирса.

— Нирса? — удивилась Тарнин. — Ты знакома с адмиралом Кирком?

— Да, кузина.

— Мы должны это обсудить, — сказала Тарнин после пары секунд напряженного молчания.

— Внутри, — повторила Нирса. — Вольс, тебе с нами нельзя.

— Но...

— Пойдем, Вольс, — позвал мальчишку мужской голос.

— Да, родитель, — сдался Вольс. — Два инопланетянина, — доносилось до них все тише по мере того, как они удалялись.

— Добро пожаловать в наш дом, — сказала Нирса, толкнув богато украшенную дверь, какую Кирк совсем не ожидал здесь увидеть. — Пендон! Пеннин! У нас гости. И нам нужен свет.

В комнату вошли два бентианца и принялись зажигать свечи. Выглядели они крайне недовольными.

— Капитан Спок, это мои братья — Пендон и Пеннин. Адмирал Кирк, это Марсен, Нареченный Тарнин.

— Рад познакомиться, Марсен. Это ведь не вы взорвали гостиницу, не так ли?

Тарнин и Нирсе пришлось силой удерживать рванувшихся к Кирку мужчин.

— Адмирал, я бы предложил более дипломатический подход, — сказал Спок. — Я так и не узнал, кто ответственен за срыв конференции.

— Я тоже, Спок, — Кирк пригладил волосы. — Зато пришел к выводу, что присутствие представителей Федерации на этой планете убивает местных жителей.

— В самом деле, — сказал Спок. — Я тоже такое слышал.

В это мгновение в рукаве Тарнин что-то зашуршало. Она достала маленькую коробочку и раскрыла ее, позволяя бентианскому скарабею выползти на свою руку.

— Я смотрю, ты был прав насчет скарабея Тарнин, — заметил Кирк.

— Да. Ее зовут Зико.

— Зико? Она не кусается? — Кирк протянул к жуку руку, но Спок ее перехватил.

— Я бы не советовал трогать ее сейчас, Джим.

Только, когда Спок коснулся его руки, Кирк осознал, как же сильно ему его не хватало. 

— Зачем ты притащил их сюда?

Все обернулись на Пендона.

— Тебе хорошо известно, что они отслеживают перемещения всего персонала «Консула», а ты привел сюда Тарнин, да еще и капитана Спока. Зачем, Марсен?

— Потому что Спок — пара Кирка, Пендон! Мы нарушим закон, если разлучим их.

— Они не супруги, Марсен, — вмешалась Нирса. — Адмирал Кирк мне сказал.

— Я знаю, дитя, — лениво отозвался Марсен. — Они повенчаны в душе, но не на бумаге. Неужели мы уподобимся Федерации и, игнорируя истинное, станем обращать внимание на формальности?

Кирк и Спок переглянулись.

— А вы трое похитили адмирала Кирка, одного из самых уважаемых и знаменитых представителей Звездного флота,— продолжил Марсен. — Вы хоть представляете себе, сколько бентианцев из-за ваших деяний страдают от допросов?

— Только за первый день арестовали пятьсот тридцать семь, — тихо сказала Тарнин. — Глеймор вчера рассказал мне, что они отлавливают всех бентианцев, населяющих Туристическую Полосу. Вас, Жителей Тьмы, пока защищает эриллиум, а нас, Детей Солнца — их вера в то, что никто не может выжить на освещенной стороне. Но нас все равно найдут — это только вопрос времени.

— Какая разница? Даже если они нас убьют. Мы уже умираем, — сказал Пеннин.

— Твой фатализм позорит нашу семью и наш народ, — упрекнула его Тарнин.

— Я пришел сюда, чтобы сдаться, — сказал Спок. — Я хочу быть рядом со своей... с адмиралом Кирком.

Кирк ошарашенно уставился на Спока.

— Я не хочу быть заложником, но также я не хочу, чтобы бентианцы страдали, — продолжил Спок. — Если служба безопасности Федерации в самом деле действует так, как вы сказали, то призвать их к ответственности — наша с адмиралом Кирком обязанность. Кроме того, я сам пострадал от воздействия отходов, ненадлежащим образом захороненных на освещенной стороне Бентии, поэтому планирую подать собственную жалобу Совету Федерации по управлению ресурсами и постараться решить проблему в максимально короткие сроки.

Пеннин усмехнулся.

— Как вы полагаете, сколько жалоб подали мы? Но от них никакого проку.

— Это мне неизвестно, — сказал Спок. — Но я имею определенный вес в Совете Федерации и в Звездном флоте. Меня выслушают.

— Как и меня, — поддержал Кирк. — Вот только не знаю, стоит ли поддерживать тех, кто стукнул меня по голове и похитил. 

— Вы не станете нам помогать, — фыркнул Пендон. — Вы лжете, чтобы вынудить вас отпустить.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Кирк.

— Э... триста тридцать один.

— Но это неправда, Пендон! — возмутилась Нирса. — Им обоим по сто два, а по нашим законам они достигнут совершеннолетия только в двести шестьдесят семь.

— У вас что, нет родителей или опекунов?

— Наши родители погибли, — объяснила Нирса. — Один — во время аварии флиттера, а второго убили во время допроса. 

— Его допрашивал представитель Федерации? — спросил Спок.

— Да, — ответила Нирса. — Насколько нам известно, его звали Кобол.

Кирк взглянул на Спока. Спок понимающе посмотрел в ответ.

— Когда это произошло?

— Тридцать пять лет назад.

— Теперь нам кое-что стало понятно, — сказал Кирк. — Мы должны связаться с нашим кораблем, «Энтерпрайз». Вашего родителя не убивал представитель Федерации. Это был клингон. 

— У меня есть коммуникационное устройство, — сказала Тарнин. — Но если вы им воспользуетесь, то раскроете местоположение Нола. Если время терпит, то лучше нам вернуться во Фратрию, прежде чем выходить на связь.

— А как же аресты и допросы? — заволновалась Нирса. — Мы не можем позволить этому продолжаться! 

— Вас это не пугало, когда вы считали, что адмирал Кирк ваш враг, — выплюнул Марсен.

— Тем не менее, она права, — перебила Тарнин. — Но у нас есть еще одна возможность. Если капитан Спок и адмирал Кирк узаконят их связь в Зале Согласия, Марсен, то ты сегодня же сможешь оформить все документы, необходимые для подтверждения того, что они живы и здоровы и прибыли сюда по своей воле. И тогда мы сможем спокойно связаться с «Энтерпрайз». Уже не один раз туристы сбегали из зоны терминатора, чтобы посмотреть на Бентианскую Пасть, и по этой причине Зал Согласия является единственным не покрытым эриллиумом зданием на темной стороне. 

— Свадьба? — вытаращил глаза Кирк. 

— Я не готов заключать такое соглашение под давлением, — сказал Спок.

— Пендон, Пеннин, Нирса, вы поняли, что придется освободить Кирка, как только мы прибыли, не так ли? — сказала Тарнин. — Вы должны сделать это немедленно. Вам также придется извиниться перед ним, а также перед всеми, кто пострадал из-за ваших действий, включая кузена Глеймора, чья болезнь начала резко прогрессировать из-за стресса. Своими поступками вы причинили нашему обществу серьезный вред, а своим актом насилия опозорили семью.

— Да, кузина, — ответила Нирса и посмотрела на Пендона и Пеннина.

— Да, кузина, — нехотя повторили они.

— Адмирал Кирк, капитан Спок, — сказала Тарнин. — Пока Глеймор не поправится, я выступаю в роли главы нашего клана, и я сдаюсь вам как представителям Федерации, чтобы понести наказание за похищение адмирала Кирка. Мне жаль, что я не знаю, кто мог заложить бомбу.

— Нет! — в голос выкрикнули дети. 

— Эта цена, которая должна быть уплачена по законам Бентии, — сказала Тарнин. — И вам это известно.

— Адмирал, могу я внести предложение? — спросил Спок.

— Я весь внимание, — ответил Кирк.

— Во-первых, я предлагаю начать расследование причастности клингонов к делам Федерации, обещавшей Бентии свою защиту. Также я предлагаю поручить адмиралу Маккою возглавить группу медиков, чтобы выявить причины болезни бентианцев и незамедлительно начать лечение. Очевидно, что ненадлежащее складирование отходов по обе стороны от зоны терминатора привело к разрушению экосистем, даже несмотря на то, что Жители Тьмы научились использовать большую часть мусора для производства топлива. С помощью своего обоняния я способен различить семнадцать токсичных соединений только в этом доме, а в жилище Марсена, находящемся в Сумеречной зоне, я зафиксировал двадцать два подобных вещества.

— Да, я тоже обратил на это внимание. Вода у них странная и пригодна для питья только до тех пор, пока не станет серой, — согласился Кирк и улыбнулся Споку. — Очень много отличных предложений, мистер Спок. 

Спок медленно кивнул.

— Да. Но у меня есть еще одно, — он тяжело сглотнул. — Джим, ты согласишься узаконить нашу связь? Мне тебя не хватало.

Кирк улыбнулся и посмотрел на него. Ему казалось, что вся их жизнь пролетела перед глазами. 

— Да, — наконец сказал он.

Нирса тоже улыбнулась. Как и Тарнин. Пендон и Пеннин нахмурились, а Марсен с силой потер висок — так, будто у него вдруг заболела голова.

***

Им выделили личную комнату. После церемонии (такой стремительной, что они даже не успели осознать, что вообще изменилось), после разговора с «Энтерпрайз» (такого долгого, что Кирку пришлось прервать его после того, как он ввел Маккоя в курс дел и приказал Скотти начать детальное расследование всего, что произошло на Бентии с момента первого контакта с Федерацией) Кирк чувствовал себя абсолютно вымотанным.

Когда они остались одни, и за ними закрылась дверь, Кирк незамедлительно оказался в крепких объятиях.

— Спок, — прошептал он. — Я думал, ты погиб, — сначала он даже не заметил, что касается губами шеи Спока. А когда заметил, решил не обращать на это внимания.

В такие моменты Кирк всегда отчаянно желал близости, мечтал снести все до одной разделявшие их преграды. Он ценил эти моменты до глубины души даже тогда, когда они не были супругами. Ведь в действительности ничего между ними не изменилось, не произошло ничего нового, кроме того, что они сейчас страстно целовали друг друга, и Спок избавлял его от одежды, а он сам был возбужден так, как не был уже долгое, очень долгое время.

— Джим, — прошептал Спок ему на ухо. 

Голос Спока всегда сводил Кирка с ума, а иногда возбуждал физически. И теперь, когда он ощущал ответное возбуждение Спока, этот голос едва не довел его до оргазма в одно мгновение.

— Я никогда больше не хочу расставаться с тобой, — сказал он.

— Твое желание взаимно, — ответил Спок, прижимаясь к его щеке.

— Почему мы ждали так долго? — Кирк распахнул робу Спока, заставив ее соскользнуть с покатых плеч.

— Нам мешало множество менее важных вещей, — сказал Спок, стискивая в руках обнаженное тело Кирка и приподнимая его, чтобы положить на кровать. — Я люблю тебя, Джим. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Очень сильно.

Разрядка пришла к ним практически мгновенно — липкая, глупая, замечательная, неумелая — но никому из них не было до этого дела. Они сжимали друг друга в объятиях, целовали, гладили, исследовали, позволяя себе наконец чувствовать то, что столько времени запрещали, понимая, что у них больше нет никаких причин, чтобы не повторить это снова. И снова. И снова.

А потом Кирк спокойно заснул на плече Спока, зная, что больше никогда ему не придется тайком целовать его, пока он спит.

-конец-

[](http://firepic.org/images/2015-11/06/q7fvq2z1z1ox.jpg)


End file.
